


Sweat

by bbymandy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Earthquakes, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Natural Disasters, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbymandy/pseuds/bbymandy
Summary: An earthquake rattles Kyotani at work while he remembers the beautiful parts of your relationship. Clouded with the thoughts of you, he races back home. What will he find?
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Sweat

Birds fluttered up into the vast bright blue sky, their sudden flight from the trees caused the flower petals to fly into the wind. The sight was beautiful to behold for Kyotani, it reminded him of a date he had with you in the spring under the cherry blossoms. Your smiling face glowed as the pink ovals showered your spinning figure, he could hear your laughter even now like a mesmerizing song. Your (h/c) danced in the wind as you spun, the flowing (f/c) fabric of your dress swayed with your body. It was that day he remembered not only how you looked but the joy on both of your faces as you placed your hands on your growing bump. That moment in that one particular day, was the purest form of happiness he ever felt. 

Thoughts of you raced through his mind as he continued to watch the sight in front of him while he ate his lunch on the park bench outside of his office. It was the rare occasion that Yahaba couldn’t meet him but he didn’t mind the chance to be alone with the thoughts of you. He reached for his phone in his pocket when a violent tremor ripped through the streets tearing up the concrete as it moved. The buildings seemed to move painstakingly slow as if they weren’t actually falling around him. The tree he had been sitting under was quickly coming towards his cowering body but his fast reflexes from his high school days in volleyball hadn’t left him just yet. Dodging the massive plant was one thing, but the giant concrete slabs storming down were another. The thoughts of you never left his mind even as he tried dodging the falling debris, hopefully the disaster wouldn’t reach your shared home. 

Flames erupted all around the streets, the screams of others echoed in and out of the destroyed buildings. Pulling out his phone, he instantly felt his heart drop. Of course there wasn’t any signal right now, but when he looked around everything he once knew was no longer familiar. Which one of the buildings was his office? Were his coworkers okay? He had not noticed the ringing in his ears until the sound stopped completely. The brief second of silence further sculpted the wonderful chaos around him. The flames brought warmth to the broken cold infrastructure, the smoke peacefully floated around his body enveloping him in a blackened blanket. But similarly to the flashing memories of you, his stolen second was gone just as quickly as it came.

Deciding to head for his home, he took off in a sprint running through the broken pieces of the world. The tears from his eyes flowed and mixed with the soot on his flushed cheeks as each step revealed more and more damage. Normally he took the bus but when he walked to work it was almost an hour journey, double or triple that time surely with the aftershocks. Nonetheless, he continued to quickly run towards his home in the hopes of seeing you. When he passed a temporary set up of tents for relief, he could suddenly remember you saying how you wanted to relax on the hammock. He had set it up last summer for the both of you and it was where he frequently found you dozing when he returned home. The thought of your sleeping face cuddling your newborn son holding him close in your arms filled his heart while splitting it at the same time. What if you weren’t there? His footsteps quickened with the urge to be with you, he needed to make sure you were okay. Negative thoughts overpowered the thoughts of his love if only he could will his legs to carry him further and faster.

There were countless detours he needed to take, but after running for nearly an hour and a half on adrenaline he needed to stop. His breath heaved up and down, scratching his throat with each inhale and exhale. He could feel the stinging in his legs from his sudden outburst in running and the sweat drenching his body clung to each part of his clothing that came into contact with his skin. But now wasn’t the time to stop nor was it the time for him to hesitate his actions after all, you were waiting for him to come home. The same smile would be plastered on your face, “ _ My love, why are you covered in sweat? _ ” You would surely ask him kindly and place a kiss on his temple as you always did. But this glowing thought of you standing in the foyer smiling at him wasn’t real. His tears were falling quicker and hotter down his face, gathering onto his chest. It was time to run again no matter how heavy his legs felt.

The damaged ruins around him morphed into broken pieces of the world he once knew with the image of his relationship staining each step he took. The mart where he held onto your shirt as you tried to run from the mess you made on his clothes after accidentally hitting his ice cream onto him. He never told you how good it actually felt on that blazing day or how he wasn’t really upset but teasing you was more fun than not. The bridge where you told him you loved him was long gone; however, he could still envision your blushing face as you muttered the three words. How adorable you looked was engraved into his mind, and the sweet taste of your chapstick lingered on his mouth for days after. The convenience store where you both had gone to buy the pregnancy test came into fruition signaling that he was close. He held you in his lap using the toilet as his chair while you both awaited the results. Kyotani swore it was the longest two minutes of his life but it didn’t matter once he saw the positive symbol on the white stick. The both of you weren’t necessarily trying to conceive; however, it wasn’t bad news either. You laughed through the tears of joy kissing his face all over in the midst of the excitement. 

One more corner left to turn, he wished his legs to keep pushing him further the home you both shared was so close. He could feel his heart sinking, the damage to his neighborhood was just as bad as the office he just abandoned. When he stood in front of the place he called home, his heart was pulled even further into the earth. Half of the building was missing, crushed onto the ground from the broken building next door. He threw open the front door screaming, “(y/n)! (y/n) where are you?!” He frantically looked around the rummaged home. The pictures of both of you were shattered on the floor, he could see the food you made yourself for lunch was thrown onto the floor. He threw open the glass sliding door leading to the backyard, hearing a faint cry, and took in the sight before him. The tree he used for one side of the hammock made a triangle with part of the wall from the side of your home. In the middle was the still hanging fabric with you squeezing your child close in your arms. He shook you awake, noticing the bump on your head and checking to make sure the bundle in your arms was alright. “Kentaro,” you smiled cupping his cheek, “you’re all sweaty.” 


End file.
